Quisiera Ser
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: song fic regalo por el Dia del Amor y la Amistad... Seiya y Serena y sus pensamientos


Quisiera Ser

Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen, derechos Naoko Takeuchi, solo los utilizo por diversión y por que no tengo nada que hacer en este preciso momento (obvio cuando estoy escribiendo).

_Entre corcheas el pensamiento_

Song fic en especial a Nileve Kou (amiguis), Laura Virginia (nueva adicta y me acuso de ser responsable de ello), KIRA MOON XKARLATA (por que nunca me falla en ningún capitulo) y claro a Sandra (alias musguita ojala q tmb te vuelvas fan de Seiya), pero en general este fic esta dedicado a todas las chicas que son fans de Seiya (léanse nombres al final del fic)

**Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad.**

X-X

Quisiera Ser

_Hoy, afuera llueve, y nosotros estamos aquí después de tanto tiempo sentados frente a frente con una taza de café, su aroma nos invade, pero yo sigo con los mismos sentimientos hacia ti, no se si tu todavía sientes lo mismo que en aquella tarde, se que talvez nuevamente te puedo causar problemas, pero era necesario que leyeras lo que escribí para ti, solo por eso volví, para que sepas nuevamente lo que siento, quizás fue precipitado el pedirte que vinieras y el no dejarte hablar, pero es que tan solo quiero que leas… por que estoy tan nervioso, así que por favor lee_

_Fue tan precipitado el venir y verte, el aroma del café es tan agradable a tu lado, pero no tanto como el sentir el aroma tu aroma_, s_i tan solo me dejara decirte la alegría que provocaste en mi con tu regreso después de tanto tiempo, pero también tengo miedo, tengo miedo de hacerme ilusiones, ¿Por qué tengo miedo de leer este papel?, no lo se, pero al verte sentí que todo lo que trate de ocultar por el bien de todos quiere salir, y gritar…ya no soporto mas fingir, ¿Por qué no me atrevo a decirte que lo de Darien termino?, ¿Qué desde que tu te fuiste no volví a ser la misma?, ¿Qué no he podido olvidar todos esos momentos que vivimos juntos? ¿Por qué?, si lo que quieres es que lea este papel lo haré… debo ser valiente y afrontar lo que en el me escribiste, estoy tan nerviosa, pero leeré por que veo en tu mirada que eso es lo que quieres_

Me duele tanto ser solo un amigo

Cuando me muero por estar contigo

Quisiera ser… una canción

Para tocar tu corazón

Solo una vez

Quisiera ser todo lo que tocas tú,

Por favor…

_¿Qué pensaras de esas palabras?, prefiero no ver tu rostro, se que cualquier gesto que hagas me dolería en el alma… pero que egoísta soy, solo pensando en mi, en mi dolor, pero ¿y que hay del tuyo?, ¿acaso también sufrirás al leer esas palabras, así como me dolió a mi al escribirlas… quiero verte, pero… ¿te habrás dado cuenta de que mantengo mis ojos cerrados?, tengo tanto miedo de tu reacción por esas primeras palabras pero quiero verte, pero aun no es el momento, debo esperar a que termines de leer, si veo en ti un solo titubeo no seré capaz de sopórtalo y no podré seguir esperando a que termines de leer… ¿Por qué la espera es tan dolorosa y frustrante?_

_¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?, si tan solo los abrieras para leer en los míos que ya no eres solo un simple amigo, que eres algo mas… que fui tonta porque comprendí demasiado tarde lo que de verdad sentía por ti, lo que yo confundí por amistad era en realidad amor, ¿Por qué es el amor tan confuso?, ¿Por qué pensé querer a Darien?, cuando él volvió nada fue como al principio, por que comencé a comparar, ya que con alguien mas descubrí que puedo ser yo misma, que puedo reír a carcajadas, y desde que tu te fuiste no lo he vuelto a hacer, porque descubrí que eres perfecto para mi, aunque yo no lo sea para ti, en este momento no se que siento, sí alegría o tristeza al leer estas palabras_

Como quisiera ser la lluvia en ti

Cayendo sobre tu piel

Como quisiera ser el sol en ti

Estar en donde estés

Como quisiera ser el cielo sobre ti

Para verte amanecer

Para tenerte siempre muy cerca de mí

Como quisiera ser

_Como quisiera que existiera un genio que me hiciera realidad este deseo, así como desee que en aquella noche cuando la lluvia nos mojaba y tu llorabas por él apareciera y hubiera hecho que lo olvidaras, por que el verte llorar es mi peor castigo… se perfectamente que lo amas, pero… ¿acaso no tengo derecho a soñar, a desear?, por que tu eso siempre has sido para mi… un hermoso sueño, pero los genios no existen así que solo me queda seguir viviendo de sueños, seguir pensando en ti como en algo lejano, como algo imposible, ¿Como se puede unir una estrella a la Luna?, es como intentar que no lloviera, es como intentar no amarte_

_Aquella noche me pediste que te dejara remplazarlo, ¿pero que te podía contestar?, que estaba confundida no para nada, yo lo extrañaba sí, incluso todavía lo amaba por que él fue mi primer amor, pero tú… tú fuiste… no mas bien __eres__ totalmente diferente a él, se que no debí compararlos ni antes ni ahora por que él es él y tu eres tu, tan diferentes, tu te fuiste buscando mi felicidad y él en cambio se fue buscando su propia felicidad, decía que lo nuestro ya no era igual que todo había cambiado, yo también pensé lo mismo…a ti te llegue a extrañar mucho mas de lo que pude imagina…que irónico al final los dos me abandonaron, pero hoy tu estas aquí, hoy cuando yo pensé que podría ser feliz tan solo viviendo de tu recuerdo… hoy que casualmente llueve afuera_

Me duele tanto verte en otros brazos

Y que no sepas cuanto es que te amo

Quisiera ser tus sábanas

Para poderte acariciar

Solo una vez

Quisiera ser todo lo que tocas tú,

Por favor…

_Como me dolió dejarte esa tarde en brazos de él, y que ignoraras por completo mis sentimientos, tuve que soportar la burla de mis hermanos, de las chicas, incluso la de él, como siento celos tan solo de recordarlo, pero esa fue tu elección quedarte en sus brazos, y yo me fui amándote, deseando que fueras feliz aunque no fuera a mi lado, por que contigo conocí el amor, la tristeza y el llanto, jamás en mi vida había llorado por nadie que no fuera mi Princesa, pero tu, con tu calidez, con tu sonrisa, con tu mirada lograron lo que nadie había hecho…derrotarme y hacerme sentir tan solo y vulnerable… y no me duele en lo absoluto, lo que me duele es que no te diste cuenta… que para ti solo fui un amigo… qué no hubiera dado por ti, por poder sentir tus labios, tus manos, tu piel, por vivir un día mas… a tu lado_

_Quizás ya no te dolería, ya que esos brazos en los que me dejaste protegida me abandonaron hace tiempo y tu no estuviste para evitar que sufriera, ¿acaso el amor es egoísta?, no… se que el amor no es egoísta, tu me lo demostraste, me ofreciste tus brazos y yo los rechace, y te fuiste por mi bien…y pensé que con que tu te fueras y él regresara seria suficiente para disipar cualquier duda, pero que equivocada estaba, el sol no se puede tapar con un dedo y hoy estas aquí, frente a mi, y yo, leyendo tus pensamientos que plasmaste en esta hoja… por favor abre los ojos y lee que yo te amo, que fui un niña inmadura en ese tiempo pero hoy ya no, que quiero sentir tus manos, tus labios, que tan solo con un beso el mundo dejaría de importarme… que importa ya que las demás se opongan, si con tan solo un beso tuyo y una caricia volvería a ser feliz… por favor mírame_

Como quisiera ser la lluvia en ti

Cayendo sobre tu piel

Como quisiera ser el sol en ti

Estar en donde estés

Como quisiera ser el cielo sobre ti

Para verte amanecer

Para tenerte siempre muy cerca de mí

Como quisiera ser

_El sol no es lo suficientemente calido para mi, tan solo con ver tu sonrisa todo mi ser volvió a sentir el calor que perdí cuando me fui… tu sonrisa… sigue siendo hermosa pero tus ojos ocultan tristeza… ¿acaso él te hace sufrir?, si es así no se lo perdonaría jamás… hay ocasiones en que pienso que debí quedarme y luchar por ti, a pesar de lo que dijeran todos, pero cada uno tiene un destino, ¿se puede romper con el?, talvez no sepa la respuesta, pero es tan doloroso no vivir siquiera en el mismo planeta, no poder respirar el mismo aire, no ver el mismo cielo, las mismas estrellas, ni siquiera sentir la misma lluvia, pero hoy siento que una esperanza que brilla para mi, acaso ¿tendré una pequeña oportunidad?, tengo miedo de preguntarte, tengo miedo de escuchar la respuesta… simplemente tengo miedo de seguir enfrente de ti, por que no quiero dar un paso en falso, por que no sabría que hacer si tu mano llegara a tocar la mía…por que talvez no te dejaría ir_

_El sol muy pocas veces me ha acompañado, incluso hoy esta nublado, ¿abra en algún momento un poco de esperanza?, eso espero, quiero tener la esperanza de que has vuelto para quedarte, ¿pero… y si no es así?, ¿te iras nuevamente?, ¿podré retenerte entre mis brazos?, ya no puedo mas, no puedo contener mis lagrimas, por que todo lo que tu escribiste en este simple papel me ha hecho llorar… ¿esa habrá sido tu intención?, no, claro que no, por que tu lo que siempre quisiste fue evitar que yo llorara, entonces…¿por que no te atreves a ver lo que has hecho conmigo? por favor ya abre los ojos, observa como es que derramo lagrimas de amor, lagrimas que pensé que no volverían a salir, date cuenta que es tu culpa, que es por ti que lloro y por nadie mas, que todo este a pesar de la distancia no deje de pensar en ti, que veía el cielo esperando que tu aparecieras en el, que los días lluviosos me recordaban a ti, que esas gotas de lluvia un día se confundieron con mi llanto por haberte recordado… que tu eres el único culpable…_

Quisiera ser el suelo que pisas,

La fuerza que te empuja a vivir

Y estar ahí, dentro de ti

_Maldición… todo lo que siempre quise evitar y yo lo provoco, que estupido fui al darte ese tonto papel, ahora estas llorando, y todo es mi culpa, quizás fui egoísta, no… claro que soy egoísta, esta es la peor canción que he escrito, por que en ella escribí todo lo que sentí y ahora la estas leyendo… soy egoísta por que solo pensé en mi, y ahora como un cobarde tengo que cerrar nuevamente mis ojos para retener las lagrimas que por tanto tiempo evite derramar… soy un egoísta por que nuevamente pienso en mi, en mis deseos, en mis sueños, en mi amor, pero no puedo evitarlo, ella se convirtió en todo para mi, en mis días, mis noches, pero…también en mis mas oscuros pensamientos egoístas que están plasmados en ese papel, nunca debí entregártelo, y ahora es demasiado tarde, ya lo has leído todo, pensaras que estoy obsesionado contigo pero no esa así… yo te amo con todo mi corazón… pero ahora te veo llorar y no se que hacer o que decir… sin abrir mis ojos puedo sentir como te levantas ¿acaso te vas?, ¿acaso te hice tanto daño con ese tonto papel?, no puedo resistir mas…_

_Me viste llorar y aun así no dices nada… se que todo esto que escribiste proviene de tu corazón, ¿entonces por que no te atreves a verme?... pero tu también lloras, ¿Por qué?, acaso no deberías ser tu el que me consuele… pero que estoy pensando y que absurda soy… no tengo que ser siempre yo la que sea consolada, también tu debes estar sufriendo, ¿Por qué sigues aparentando ser fuerte frente a mi?, en realidad eres débil, ya el amor nos vuelve débiles y vulnerables, este papel lo demuestra… todos tenemos un lado oscuro que a veces tratamos de ocultar, yo misma lo descubrí cuando me di cuenta de que no quería seguir siendo una Princesa, que renunciaba a todo lo ya establecido, incluso cuando él me dejo me dijo que yo era egoísta que nunca pensé en nuestra futura hija, y talvez lo fui y lo estoy siendo ahora por que lo único que quiero es que me abraces y me digas que no me volverás a dejar, que estaremos juntos, y que solo viviremos uno por el otro, no tengo por que seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada… anda abre los ojos y date cuenta que estoy a tu lado y que no hacen falta las palabras, que por fin podré sentir tus labios en los míos_

Como quisiera ser la lluvia en ti

Cayendo sobre tu piel

Como quisiera ser el sol en ti

Y estar en donde estés

Como quisiera ser el cielo sobre ti

Para verte amanecer

Para tenerte siempre muy cerca de mí

Como quisiera ser

_Ya no hicieron falta las palabras, por fin pude sentir lo dulce de tus labios, la calidez de tu cuerpo junto al mío, las palabras ahora son lo de menos, tu actitud es lo que importa, esta claro que me amas, ese dulce beso me lo comprobó, tus lagrimas no fueron de dolor, que tonto soy de pensar que te lastimaría, esas lagrimas son de alegría, ya por que por fin estaremos juntos, como tanto tiempo lo soñé, por que ahora a tu lado ya no tengo miedo de nada, los nervios se han ido al igual que el aroma del café, ya nada hay que impida que pueda ser feliz contigo y si desde un principio te hubiera dejado hablar el miedo de que Darien apareciera y nos viera no me habría impedido abrazarte, ahora no quiero soltarte, eres todo lo que siempre pedí y que al fin encontré en un lugar lejano de mi hogar, pero eso tampoco importa, ya que este será mi hogar de ahora en adelante, ahora ya no será "Quisiera ser" ahora es "Soy"_

_Ahora la lluvia no me molesta al contrario disfruto sentir como las gotas nos mojan lentamente, esto es simplemente perfecto, estar tomados de la mano, caminar por el parque junto a ti… ahora si, nada importa, tan solo estar a tu lado, sentir tu piel, tu olor, tu calor, es todo lo que había pedido y ahora que es una realidad estoy tan contenta, mis ojos no pueden dejar de derramar lagrimas cada que tu me dices "bombón", ¿Qué por que lloro?, por que pensé que no te volvería a ver, que no volvería a escuchar tu voz, que la lluvia sería siempre triste para mi, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, por que ese papel es lo mas importante que me ha pasado y ahora gracias a eso soy feliz, por que al leer el titulo "Quisiera Ser" me llene de felicidad porque ahora "Serás" solo para mi_

X-X

Canción: Quisiera ser (I Wanna Be The Rain)

Interprete: RBD

Muchas gracias por haber llegado al final de este song fic, espero que les haya agradado y me dejen un review para saber si hice un buen trabajo en este mi primer song fic.

Agradecimiento a estas chicas que me han acompañado en el transcurso del fic "Déjame Estar", últimamente hay algunas que ya no he visto, espero que no se hayan aburrido de mi, o que ya no les haya gustado (comprendo que deben estar ocupada pero no me abandonen snif snif) se crean de cualquier manera muchas gracias.

Seiyayserenity22

Vichyta

Drixx

Isis Janet

Kimi o ai shiteru

Loyda Astrid

aishwarya.moon

Sailor Supreme

Tsuki ai Kou

Akela17

Maykou

Marisa Makou

Yenera

Serenitysey

Tabatha

3rill Cullen

Peach Moon

Fikamoo


End file.
